love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Maki Nishikino
|imagewidth = 250 |Occupation = School Idol Vice President of Idol Research Club µ's Composer |Japanese Name = 西木野真姫 |Romanized Name = Nishikino Maki |Three Sizes = B 78, W 56, H 83 |Favorite Food = Tomatoes |Disliked Food = |Charm Point = Her beauty and overflowing intelligenceLove Live! First Fan Book}} Nishikino Maki is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is a first-year at Otonokizaka High School. Her image color is red. She is a member of BiBi, a sub-unit under µ's. Background Maki comes from a wealthy family of doctors and is somewhat pressured to become a doctor like her parents, which would lead her into giving up music, which causes her to refuse to join µ's at first. Because of her wealth, it is discovered in Season 1 Episode 10 that Maki's parents own a beach house. Therefore, μ's gladly insisted that Maki go ask her parents if they could use it, which they allow. In Season 2 Episode 2, it is revealed that her family also owns a vacation house in the mountains. Personality Maki has the qualities of a tsundere and has a hard time admitting her true feelings to her peers. She also has somewhat childish beliefs, as demonstrated by the group finding out that she still believes in Santa Claus. Maki is also quite stubborn. This was shown when she was invited to play at the beach, as she was withdrawn from the group and not interested in playing with them. Maki was initially portrayed as a loner in the first few episodes, and spent her time alone in the music room. Her personality often clashes with Yazawa Nico, such as when she called Nico stubborn during Season 2 Episode 4. Rin, however, tells her "You're one to talk", implying that Maki is stubborn as well. Clubs and Hobbies Maki is skilled at playing the piano, and is the composer of µ's. She is also their vocal coach. Her other hobbies are photography and stargazing. Her special skill is achieving full marks on tests. She also became the Idol Research Club's vice president after the third-years graduated. Other Data Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. }} Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Trivia *One of her famous lines is "Nani sore? Imi wakannai." (何それ？意味分かんない。), literally meaning "What's that? I don't understand you". *For some unstated reason, her summer uniform's cardigan is not yellow (like the others), but a shade of gray. *In the anime, Nico is the only member of μ's Maki addresses using honorifics, specifically "Nico-chan". *The lowest score she has ever obtained for a test was 68, which led to an argument with her father and almost being forced to leave μ's. Her father only relented after the other members visited Maki's house to persuade him to let her continue her school-idol activities. Umi, being an heiress to a family business as well, was instrumental in convincing him.Love Live! School idol diary ~Nishikino Maki~ Chapter 2: First Rebellious Phase **This conflict was not shown in the anime adaptation at all, with her father seemingly supportive of her activities by letting them use their holiday homes as well as sending her to the airport in the movie. *Maki also has a striking resemblance to Knuckles the Echidna from the Sonic series. She has the same eye color, hair color and skin tone as him implying that she might be a reincarnation or a alternate universe human form of him. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References es:Nishikino Maki ja:西木野真姫 zh:西木野真姬 Category:Characters Category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate Category:Love Live!